El comienzo de una nueva vida
by maje.wolf
Summary: Edward y Bella,son dos chicos Humanos. De dos mundo no tan distintos, Edward es criado por vampiros...¿En qué afectará esto en un niño humano? Vampiros y humanos
1. Chapter 1

_**El nacimiento**_

Tenía pocos minutos en el mundo; mientras lo revisaba con detenimiento y lo contemplaba con admiración, me preguntaba quien había hecho algo tan hermoso.

Me sentía libre, protegida y muy observada por aquellas personas de traje blanco y la hermosa mujer que me tenía en brazos. Renné, como la había llamado aquel apuesto hombre alto de rizos cafés y ojos color chocolate, supuse que era mi padre y la mujer bella de ojos azules, era mi madre.

-Eres Hermosa- me dijo-Mi Isabella. Fruncí el ceño ante la ultima palabra-acaso esa palabra ¿era mi nombre?

Minutos después me aparto de los brazos de mi madre, un hombre de pelo cobrizo, y de piel blanca y fría. No comprendía por que tenía ese aspecto, y pose mis ojos en los suyos, eran hermosos, dorados; enseguida temblé.

Me llevo a un lugar iluminado y me acostó en un lugar suave y blando-. Eres hermosa me susurro. Eso lo sabia ya mi madre me lo había mencionado antes.

Nos quedamos unos cuantos días mas en ese lugar no me costo mucho acostumbrarme. ¡Era muy fácil!. Ese lugar era realmente acogedor.

Oí decir a mama que habíamos llegado a casa no tarde en comprender que en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos era mi hogar, era casa, así era como se llamaba, el lugar donde íbamos a vivir mis padres y yo, era un lugar amplio y lleno de luz era espacioso, en fin hermoso. Mi padre me llevo a una parte de la casa que estaba llena de juguetes, así es como papa le decía a aquellos pequeños objetos que se encontraban a mi alrededor, en frente de mi estaba un gran emplazamiento que era solo para mi, cuando papa me acostó en aquel sitio lo sentí tan blando como aquel sitio en el que me pusieron después de haber nacido. Estaba realmente cansada y después de segundos de que papa me dejara en aquel lugar que dijo que se llamaba cuna me quede profundamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Pov:

Estaba en la casa de mamá junto a Rose. Emmett y Jasper ya habían ido de caza y Carlisle se encontraba en el hospital.

Nos preparábamos para ir, como mis hermanos, de caza.

Me puse unos vaqueros marrones y uno polo de tiritas blanco.

Bajé las escaleras a velocidad vampírica para encontrarme con Esme y Rosalie.

Nos adentramos en el bosque…ya habíamos enfocado a un venado, cuando escuchamos un fuerte grito.

Era una mujer humana….y sentimos un olor distinto…otro vampiro. Nos miramos entre las tres y corrimos hacia aquel lugar.

Cuando llegamos vimos una escena horrible.

James, aquel vampiro que nos amenazó hacia por lo menos 2 años, había vuelto, y esta vez quería alimentarse de sangre fresca.

La sangre de esa persona.

Cuando James sintió nuestro olor. El muy cobarde, salio corriendo.

Nos acercamos a la señora, ensangrentada, que traía un bulto en brazos que se movía.

Esperen… ¿y ese bulto?

Apuramos en acercarnos y Esme tomó en brazos al pequeño bultito.

Era un lindo bebe humano, tenía los ojos verdes abiertos y llenos de lágrimas.

La mujer se debatía entre la vida y la muerte…pero logró susurrarnos algo que escuchamos con claridad.

"_Salven a mi bebé"…"Salven a mi Edward" "Por favor"…_

Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos por siempre.

Rose ahogó un gritito y el pequeño lloró a un mas fuerte.

Esme lo arrulló en brazos y yo me sorprendí, ver a mi madre con tal instinto maternal.

Además de ver, al pequeño, quién no reaccionaba en absoluto, a nuestra temperatura corporal.

¿Cómo es que no se molestaba por la temperatura de nuestro cuerpo?

En el camino de regreso a casa, Edward se quedó dormido, era adorable verlo dormir. Fuimos al supermercado a comprar, leche, ya que ninguna de nosotras le podría dar leche materna, pañales, y un lindo biberón celeste.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Jasper y Emmett se encontraban en uno de sus juegos de peleas, lo que izo que Edward se moviera en brazos de Esme y que se despertara.

Jasper miró a Edward con los ojos abiertos, cuando sus llantos llamaron su atención, y se puso tenso.

Se acercó, a Edward…y tuve una visión.

La entendí en un instante, Jasper en cualquier momento podría atacar al pequeño.

-Jasper...-le dije tomándolo por la cintura y abrazándolo-Amor tranquilízate, sé que no le harás daño.

Mi esposo me miró y lanzó un suave suspiro.

-No pienso hacerle daño, tu lo quieres, yo lo quiero-me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Por otra parte, Emmett había cargado a Edward, y el bebé lo miraba curioso, por ver a alguien tan grande, pero con unas características infantiles.

Aunque sabía, que Edward, en un futuro no muy lejano, pues, sería un buen niño, pero sería influenciado por mi hermano.

O podría ser, que sea su compañero de juegos, o tal vez no, pero, estaría fuera de peligro, siempre que esté con nosotros.

Luego que Esme le diera leche caliente en su biberón, se quedó dormido. Lo cambiamos y dejamos que pasara el resto de la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente, Carlisle se lo llevó al hospital, para que le hagan unas revisiones, ya que podría sufrir, por el frío que había pasado esa noche, pero gracias, a Dios, todo estaba perfecto..

Luego, fuimos a comprar lo necesario, claro, ropa, juguetes y una hermosa cuna, aunque se estaba acostumbrando a nuestros brazos, y eso obvio que no nos incomodaba, pero sabíamos que de grande tendría que aprender a dormir en su cama.

Emmett se pasó toda la tarde jugando con Edward, con sus juguetitos, se veían adorables, pero sabía que Emmett nunca maduraría, además Rosalie, Esme y yo nos encargábamos de alimentarlo, algunas veces terminábamos comiendo su comida, y no él.

Con Edward, aprendimos muchas cosas, aprendimos cuan frágil es el cuerpo humano, y más de un bebé.

Edward, nos cambió la vida…si eso se podía decir de nuestra muerte absoluta.


	3. Primer dia Bella

**Primer día:**

Bella.

-¡No y No! ¡No quiero ir!-la pequeña niña daba pequeñas pataditas en sueños, su mamá subió corriendo asustada, pero al ver que solo era un sueño de su hija, esperó a que terminara de gritar y bajó a su habitación de nuevo.

¿Y qué era lo que tenía Bella para que soñara así?

Pues, todo y sencillo, su primer día de clases.

Primer día de clases en la primaria.

-¡Bella abre la puerta!

-¡No!

-Ábrela!

-No y no!

-¡Bella… es mi ultima palabra!

-Esta bien-suspiró, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

-¡No me gusta…no me gusta mi uniforme y menos ir al colegio, quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo!-abrazó a su mamá fuertemente.

-Oh Bella, vamos, harás muchos amigos, vas a ver que será muy bonito tu primer día-le dijo arrodillándose al lado de su hija.

-Y si nadie quiere ser amigo mío, y si…-la niña tenia intenciones de seguir hablando pero su mamá le tapo la boca con su dedo.

-Tu, harás muchos amigos-le dijo tocándole con un dedo la nariz.

Bella sonrió.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor. Preparó un sándwich como pudo y comió y tomo leche chocolatada.

-Y papa?-le preguntó a su madre.

-Ha tenido una emergencia, tuvo que ir a la comisaría.

-Oh bueno, me prometió que estaría mi primer día de clases conmigo…-dijo Bella tiste.

Cuando terminó, tomó su mochila y salió al garaje en donde subió al coche de su mamá, se puso el cinturón y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Bella se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto, hacia un nuevo mundo.

Iba caminando por los pasillos buscando el salón de primer grado, cuando algo la distrajo.

Eran 2 chicas, una de ellas tenía pelo cortito y negro, tenía los ojos…¿amarillos? y la otra era rubia y tenía los ojos…negros. Y eran extremadamente pálidas.

Que extraños.

Iban saliendo de la escuela, así que siguió avanzando en silencio sin entablar conversación con los niños que gritaban, lloraban y corrían por allí.

Seguía caminando, cuando sintió que algo chocaba su cabeza y caía al suelo.

Claro, era otro niño, pero este, no era como los otros, él, iba limpio y no tenía manchas de comida o gotas de sudor en el rostro, sus ojos eran verdes y tenía el cabello bronce, pero desordenado, también llevaba la mochila en los hombros.

-¡Auch!-dijeron los dos levantándose, sobándose la cabeza.

-Disculpa-le dijo el niño ayudando a Bella a levantarse.

-No te preocupes, estaba distraída…-dijo la niña.

-Oh…bueno…hem…como te llamas?-le preguntó, tomando su mochila y dándoselos.

-Be...Bella-dijo la niña tartamudeando-¿Y tu?

-Edward-dijo levantándose.

Hola chicas! Disculpen la tardanza

Bueno, regresaré mañana y si puedo actualizo mis demas historias.

Cuidense mucho

Las quiero.

Adios


	4. Primer día Edward

**Primer Día: **

El pequeño Edward dormía plácidamente en su cama, tomaba en sus brazos a un peluche que siempre llevaba con él.

Cuando sintió que se lo quitaron de sus brazos, abrió los ojos en ese mismo momento.

Su habitación estaba media oscura, ya que tenía una pequeña lámpara iluminándolo, por que tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

-¡Mi osito!-Edward saltaba lo más que podía para poder alcanzar su oso, que lo tenía Emmett, el cual reía. en su brazo.

Entonces, no soportó más, y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Quiero a mi osito-lloraba el niño.

Alice, escuchó los sollozos de su hermanito y corrió a su habitación.

Entró y vio, al malvado de su hermano, sosteniendo el oso favorito de Edward en lo alto.

-Emmett devuélvele el peluche a Edward- Alice lo amenazó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Siempre la malogras duendecillo-dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño y entregándole el oso de peluche al niño que lloraba.

-Alice no es duendecillo, Emmy- Edward se separó de Alice y tomó con sus manos su peluche- Traquido Teddy, ya estás a salvo del gran oso.

-Hey! No soy un gran oso.

-Si lo eres

-No lo soy

-Que si

-Que no

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-¡YA PAREN!- Alice gritó haciendo que Edward y Emmett la miraran.

-Emmett, ve al gim, Jasper te está esperando allí-Alice lo fulminó con la mirada y el aludido bajó las escaleras bufando.

-Edward, tu mochila?-le preguntó Alice sonriéndole.

-En el armario, ayer papá me ayudo a arreglarla-sonrió Edward.

-Bien, vamos, quieres tomar desayuno?

-Si, y ¿ustedes? ¿Ya desayunaron?

-Eh si, nos adelantamos.

Edward la miro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Nunca desayuno con ustedes.

-Es porque duermes mucho-Alice le sonrió y Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Edward, a pesar de ser un niño de cinco años, era muy inteligente y se daba cuenta de que:

1-Su familia casi nunca desayunaban, almorzaban o cenaban con el.

2-Cada dos semanas se iban de "campamento" y siempre se turnaban para cuidarlo.

3-Cada miembro Cullen, excepto él, utilizaban lentes de contacto.

Bajaron a la cocina y encontraron a Esme colocando un plato de cereales de chocolate y un vaso de jugo de naranjo.

Tomó desayuno mientras que Alice y la recién aparecida, Rosalie, nombraban las cosas que debía y no debía hacer en el colegio.

Cuando terminó de comer, subió corriendo las escaleras y se metió al baño a bañarse.

Pero se olvidó de su toalla.

-Em… ¿Alie? ¿Rosi? ¿Mama?-las llamó y al instante llegó Esme.

-Ma… ¿me alcanzas mi toalla? Me olvidé de traerla-Edward tenia las mejillas rojas, por el vapor de agua caliente y por timidez.

-Jaja, claro peque, ya te la traigo.

En menos de un minuto, apareció de nuevo y le alcanzó la toalla. Edward se secó y se colocó como pudo su uniforme.

-Edward!- Alice abrió la puerta del baño y vio a su hermanito cambiarse-Así no va-dijo al ver los broches mal colocados-Eso, así-Alice le ayudó a colocarlos bien y ambos bajaron.

-Una foto!-Rose se acercó a ellos y les tomó una foto, lo que hizo que el flazh, hiciera lagrimear al pequeño.

-Disculpa Edward.

-No paso nada-se limpió y se despidió de cada uno.

Subió al auto y Rosalie y Alice subieron con él.

-¿Qué pasa si no hago amigos? Yo quería quedarme en Madrid, allí conocía a Sebas y Daniel.

-Vamos Ed, claro que harás amigos-las dos le respondieron.

Entonces Alice se quedó mirando la ventana con los ojos perdidos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Harás buenos amigos, te lo prometo.

-Vale.

Rose siguió conduciendo y llegaron a la escuela, en donde habian muchos niños, unos llorando abrazados a sus padres y gritando, otros jugando y corriendo, todos sucios.

-Edward, prométeme que no te ensuciarás mucho, por lo menos hasta el recreo.

-Ok, lo prometo.

Caminaron acompañando a Edward hasta su salón y luego, Alice dio cuenta, de que una niña, de cabellos oscuros pero con pequeños reflejos rojizos, y ojos marrón chocolate, las miraba confusa.

-Rose- Alice le susurró-Ella es-dijo mirando a la niña que seguía caminando por el pasillo.

-¿Ella? ¿Quien es?

-Bella, la futura amiga de Edward.

-¿Tuviste una visión?

-Si.

-¿Y…? ¿Que hacían?

-Se besaban, pero ella estaba llorando-Alice la miró confusa.

-Wow, Edward tendrá novia.

…

Edward siguió caminando cargando su mochila por los pasillos.

Caminó por el pasillo preguntándose en donde quedaría su aula, no quería llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

Siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos, no quería hablar con unos niños, que estaban fastidiando a una niña con su almuerzo, así que siguió caminando.

Y de pronto, volteó por el pasillo y se chocó contra alguien.

-¡Auch..!-calló al piso, sobre su mochila y luego miró a la persona con quien se había chocado.

Pero era una niña.

También llevaba una mochila.

Se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

-Disculpa

Ella lo miró y se sonrojó un poco.

-No te preocupes, estaba distraída…-Edward le ayudó a levantarse.

-Bueno, em…como te llamas?-el niño recogió sus cuadernos, los cuales se habían caído de sus manos y se los entregó.

-Be…Bella-dijo tartamudeando-¿Y tu?

-Edward, ¿sabes? Bella significa bella y hermosa en italiano-Edward sonrió.

-Oh… no lo sabía…-la niña sonrió y siguieron caminando por el pasillo, sin saber que un secreto los separaría años más tarde.

….

Hola!! Aquí otro capitulo ;)

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

Gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen feliz

Cuidense mucho, haré lo que sea para atualizar prontito.

Adios ^^


End file.
